


Making Things Right

by keykiyoshi7443



Series: Some of Us Are Human [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demons, Gen, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned other characters - Freeform, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: In the post-nogitsune scramble for normalcy, Allison’s absence is felt more than ever. And while Stiles may not have been in control, that did not mean that he hadn’t been aware of everything that was happening. It was his fault that this happened in the first place, so that means it’s his responsibility to fix things. So, he does some research and he makes a deal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a lot better than my other one I think

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. None of this was supposed to happen, and now Stiles was lost on what he was supposed to do. He had been trapped in his head the entire time, so he’d been forced to watch as everything happened. It was awful, and he’d just wanted to scream and cry for someone to help him.

But no matter how many times he screamed or cried and sobbed, no one was able to hear him. He was trapped and isolated in his mind and helpless. The nogistune hadn’t let him have even a sliver of control, or even do anything other than watch as he played with Stiles’ pack. He hadn’t wanted to hurt anyone, but he’d had no choice. It wasn’t like he was in control.

But that didn’t really stop anyone from silently blaming them. They never said anything to him directly, but the looks they gave him whenever he was near them was more than enough to get the point across. You see, Stiles had never felt particularly accepted with the pack. He was the spastic human that had tagged along with Scott McCall, the true alpha and everyone’s favourite guy. Scott was easy to get along with and hard to hate.

He was accepted into the supernatural world with ease, and no one ever doubted if he belonged or not. (To be fair, he was actually a werewolf, so Stiles would have been completely justifiably outraged if he hadn’t been able to get a loyal pack.) But Stiles, well Stiles was a simple human whose only connection to the supernatural and the pack was Scott. Sure he’d made his place now – but was a researcher really all that important?

Team Human wasn’t exactly all that exciting. At first Lydia had joined him and Allison, but then it had been discovered that she was a Banshee and was technically a creature of the night. It also didn’t help all that much that she was a genius and just as capable at researching as he was, if not more so. Her presence and ability to protect herself (if screaming really loudly counted) were not doing him any favours.

And as for Allison, well she was a hunter, so she was more than capable of protecting herself. Unlike her, Stiles was a pathetic weak human. Skinny and defenseless, his only defense being sarcasm. Not much good in a pinch. And Allison was a truly gifted hunter.

Had been a truly gifted hunter.

He kept forgetting that she was gone. Killed by the oni while he had been possessed. The Nogitsune had watched it all happen, and he’d been forced to watch it through his eyes as one of his best friends died. As she had been murdered and died in his best friends arms. And while the pack may realize that it wasn’t _Stiles_ who had been responsible for her death, it had still been his face that had smirked at them from behind the car he’d used as shelter.

It had been his face, and it was so much easier to blame something that had a face then to blame the oni who merely killed on command. It had been the nogistune that had wanted to kill people and cause chaos. And boy did Allison’s death cause chaos. Never mind the fact that Stiles couldn’t have done anything to stop it, and that others had been only 2 ft. away from her.

There was still the urge to blame him for her death. Denial, his mind supplied for him. They couldn’t accept the fact that she was dead, and chose to shift the blame onto him. Or maybe he was the one who was in denial about her death. But if it helped them come to terms with… everything that happened, then it was okay. They could blame him all they wanted, after all, he blamed himself. It would be kind of hypocritical if he got angry at them.

But it had been months since her death, since her funeral. And nothing had gotten better. So many people had died because he had been too weak to stop the nogistune from the inside. It was all his fault. If he hadn’t been so goddamned weak, then maybe he could have stopped the fox. No one would’ve had to die.

But the past couldn’t be changed. That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel like shit. Over the months that she had been gone, things had changed. And it wasn’t for the better. The entire pack had started pulling away from him. It really shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise, but then again, he’d trusted them to be able to look past what he couldn’t.

But they were just teenagers, and teenagers dealing with grief. It was no wonder they were handling things badly, and so Stiles was slowly but surely left alone. He was no longer welcome at pack meetings, didn’t sit with anyone at lunch, and no one went to him for research. His dad had begun to take more and more shifts down at the station to cover for all of the dead (there was a lot of affairs to sort out as well) and Stiles was left to his own devices most of the time.

Stiles was alone and there was far too much time on his hands. So what he did instead was read book after book, blog after blog, and diary after diary until he had gotten as much information on the supernatural as possible. He came across a series of books by someone named Carver Edlund. It was called Supernatural, and it was about the lives of two hunters from the rather famous family, the Winchesters.

It followed them and how they saved the world over and over again, from monsters, demons, and angels alike. He had become obsessed with the mountain of information the books provided. All of the information checked out when he looked further into it, and he was even able to find police records as well as an FBI case with the help of Danny.

He was in deep, and then he discovered something after reading the series over again. Crossroads demons. When Sam and Dean died (they seemed to keep coming back, and wasn’t that a slap in the face) the other would always find a way to get them back. The first time, was deals with crossroads demons.

All he needed was a box, a picture of himself and graveyard dirt. It wasn’t that hard to get any of these things really. Then all he’d need to do was make a deal, and Allison would be back and everything would be fixed. He knew the cost that he’d have to pay for the deal, but eternity in hell didn’t seem so bad if Allison got to live again. He knew that if Chris found out he’d never agree – because he was honorable and followed the code – but that didn’t stop Stiles. This was his chance to make things right.

It was his chance to pay for what he’d done.

And he’d get 10 years to make sure that everyone would be okay. He got 10 years with his pack – if they’d even take him back. 10 years was more than enough time. No one had to know about the deal. He could just say that he found her in the woods randomly or something. No one needed to know what he’d sacrificed to get her back. He could lie his way out of this.

It would be harder to lie to werewolves, but they would hopefully be too happy with the fact that Allison was alive to care. Everything would be fixed.

So he gathered his materials and went out into the woods with his beat up jeep. There was a crossroads far out in the woods that was really out of the way where no one would bother him. It was late at night, but it hadn’t been all that hard to sneak out, considering his father hadn’t even been home. He made it to the crossroads at around 12:30 in the morning and he parked his jeep about 20 ft. away from where he would perform the ritual.

It was a dirt road, so it was easy to dig a hole big enough to place the box in, in the center of the road. He waited for a moment, wondering if it would take time for the demon to arrive or if it would be instantaneous. 

“Well, hi there.” A voice said in a smooth mocking tone from behind him. Stiles jumped a couple feet in the air before turning around sharply to see a woman standing behind him. He hadn’t even heard her move towards him. She was wearing classy black clothes, and her eyes were bright red. He vaguely recognized her as a nurse from the hospital. She had survived the nogistune massacre, but barely.

“I need to make a deal.” He gulped, nervously staring at her feet, reluctant to meet the demon’s eyes. He could hear the smirk in her voice as she responded.

“Well sweetie why else would you summon me here? What can I do for you, hun?” Stiles shuffled awkwardly as his eyes darted upwards.

“I need you to bring back Allison Argent, like she never died.” He said softly. The demon arched one of her perfectly doe eyebrows at him as she looked him up and down.

“Done. I’ll be back in 10 years to collect what I am due.” She said as she began to walk towards him. He nodded solemnly, showing that he understood the cost of his request. She caressed his cheek and stared at him with vague mocking pity. “So young…” she murmured, and then she was kissing him. The kiss lasted for a couple seconds, and then she vanished.

His eyes snapped open – since when had they closed? – at the sound of a twig snapping. He whirled around to see a girl sitting confused in the center of the crossroads. He carefully approached her, and as he got closer, he was able to see that it was indeed Allison. He let out a shaky breath as he rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

“Stiles?” she whispered into his shoulder and all he could do was nod frantically as tears began to drip down his face and soak her shoulder. She was wearing the same thing as when she had died. She slowly wrapped her arms around Stiles’ frail shaking frame in confusion. “Wha… what happened? I remember getting stabbed and then lying in Scott’s arms….” She said slowly.

Stiles pulled back and wiped his eyes as he tried to think of a way to explain what happened. “You died, but you’re back now. Everything is going to be just fine.” He whispered. Allison only stared at him in confusion, not quite getting at what he was saying. But that was fine. He had all the time he would need to explain later. Right now, he was just happy to bask in the fact that she was back.

Everything else could come later.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS INDEED A SEQUEL IN THE WORKS SO BE READY FRIENDS


End file.
